Love calls
by narnias no.1fan
Summary: Sequel to I can see you through the glass. It has been five years on Earth and Alison is now in college. She returns back to Narnia and of course to Edmund. But there is a twist to this love story. As I say I'm not very good at summary's at all but please read and review. Rated T in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Love calls- Author's note: Sequel to 'I can see you through the glass' Hope you like it! Thanks to my two sisters for helping me with this- WaffleLovesCheese23 and Megan2222

Chapter 1

Alison walked to her dad's house from her nearby college happily though she felt something at the back of her mind that she once loved but she didn't know what it was so she ignored it. She got to her front door and walked into the hall "dad?" she called "are you here?" "I'm in here" a faint voice replied from the garage. Alison walked to the garage and saw her father working on something "dad, what are you doing?" she asked "just working on something, how was college?" he asked she shrugged "it was alright I guess" her father nodded. Alison walked upstairs to her old room she had left two years ago, she sighed as she started to pick up the rest of her belongings when she came to a mirror. She stared at it when she thought something moved that wasn't her reflection in the big mirror but nothing was there just her reflection. Alison shook her head blinking fast, she got a small cardboard box that was sitting in the corner of her room and started to place her belongings into it. She placed the box on the floor in the middle of the room as she knelt down to fit everything in. Something was niggling at her mind again, something she had known and came to love all those years ago, something happened the day before her sixteenth birthday five years ago. But the thing was she couldn't remember. But then she suddenly remembered the thing she came to love, the place she had feelings for was the land called Narnia. She gasped as the memory of it hit her like a gust of wind she couldn't believe that she could forget something she loved so very much and that a certain someone she left behind was forgotten also. Then she started to wonder if she would ever go back and after all Aslan hadn't said she couldn't go back just that no-one knew the future. Memories flooded her mind as she still tried to fit her belongings in to the box. Finally she was finished and she started to carry the box down the stairs placing it by the door, she went in to the garage "dad I'm going home now ok?!" her dad turned and nodded "ok love you Al" Alison felt a pang when she remembered that the Pevensie's used to call her that as her nickname but she smiled "love you too" she walked slowly out of the garage through the hall and out the front door.

Walking down the street she thought about the times in Narnia. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy- the Magnificent, Gentle, Just and Valiant. She arrived at her door and got out her keys, fumbling for the right one. Finally she found it and let herself in. Stepping into her home she felt a smile come to her lips but tiredness was overwhelming her so she went upstairs and put on her pyjamas and getting into bed she sighed as her eye lids drooped and sleep over came her.

In the morning when she woke she felt oddly refreshed. Alison got dressed quickly and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair in the big mirror butterfly's fluttered in her stomach and her heart beat fast as if something magical was about to happen. She started to lean forward, to sort out her parting, when she fell forward into the mirror as if she were pushed she squeezed her eyes shut but she felt nothing but air.

Soon enough she touched the ground and she opened her eyes she was in a grassy wood, a clearing threes thick all around. Alison turned around in a full circle she felt a feeling in her stomach- happy but suspicious- but she didn't know why. She started to walk in a random direction- east. She acted on instinct which turns to take through the thick cluster of trees. A part of her knew where she was but another refused to believe it. Every tree, every particular patch seemed like déjà vu to Alison like she had been walking through it the past five years rather than leaving school and going to college. The familiar crashing of the waves on the beach reached Alison's ears and moments later she came out of the forest onto a magnificent beach with the sun shining down on the sparkling ocean. A familiar smile stretched across her face. The same cliff face flanked the shore with the very familiar castle on top- Cair Paravel. The smile seemed to spread further across her face, her eyes widened with excitement. She started forward but sudden thoughts stopped her; how many years have gone by? Would they still remember her? Would Edmund still remember her? Alison shook her head and pushed them aside, she would have to find out. She made her way over to the path that would lead her through the woods remembering when she had gone through there before when she thought she had heard her mother's voice the memories that had come back to her. Sighing she entered the woods dryads began to form and they waved as she went past Alison waved back another ounce of happiness spreading over her. As soon as she cleared the woods the castle came in sight standing magnificently on the cliff facing the sea. She took the remaining steps towards the gates she was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: I'm going to try and get the chapters done as fast as I can though trying not to rush it. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.

Alison saw a faun and a centaur standing guard at the gate. The centaur was not Uraway as she had expected. She did not know the faun either, she stepped forward "excuse me" she said the guards turned to her "are you here to see the kings and queens my lady?" the faun asked "yes sir" she smiled finding this easier than she would have thought "do they know you are here?" the centaur asked "um no" Alison smiled sheepishly. The centaur nodded "if you would like to come with me" he opened the gate and went through as she followed him smiling at the faun as she passed. The centaur led her through the castle and stopped when they saw a cheetah in the corridor "can you alert High king Peter that he has a guest" he instructed, the cheetah nodded and sped off "I will take you to the throne room where we shall wait" he told Alison. She nodded and followed him though she already knew the way. They soon arrived at the throne room and the guard at the door bowed and pushed open the door. They walked through no-one was there yet just the servants as they bustled about. Alison and the centaur stood in silence until they finally heard the guard outside murmur "good morning queen Lucy and Queen Susan", then the door opened and in walked Lucy and Susan. Alison smiled brightly at the sight of her old friends Susan and Lucy had changed a lot since she had last saw them, Susan had grown taller, her hair was longer and she was prettier. Lucy had changed a lot though, she was taller, her hair seemed lighter and was longer and though she had lost most of her baby fat in her cheeks it was still there slightly. She had a happy smile on her face as usual and Alison wondered if they recognised her. "Hello" Lucy smiled bounding up to her and Alison had to smile as she remembered the first time they had met "hey Lu" she said "Who are-"Susan began coming closer "wait, Alison?" "Yep it's me Susan" she nodded they both grinned and hugged her tightly "Peter and Edmund will be down in a minute" Susan told her Alison nodded she couldn't wait to see them again.

Minutes later Peter came in followed by a yawning Edmund rubbing his eyes and grumbling about 'stupid visitors' blinking he asked "who is it Su?" Susan shared a glance with Alison "why don't you ask her yourself" Edmund frowned, not expecting that answer. Peter came forward slowly, looking at Alison "wait-"Peter began "don't say anything Peter; let him work it out for himself" Lucy grinned. Peter nodded and walked to Alison "welcome back Al" he whispered in her ear, Alison smiled gratefully when he drew back. "Come on Ed" Peter sighed Edmund came towards her, his eyes was still full of sleep but they looked sharper now he knew his brother had recognised her. Alison stood still trying hard not to laugh as Edmund came close, looking into her eyes when suddenly he stumbled back staring at her incredulously. When he had collected himself he spoke but it was no more than a whisper "Alison?" she nodded. When she tried to come towards him, he moved away she blinked "Edmund?" Alison felt regret and dread other than the happiness she had felt just minutes before "what's wrong?" she asked "'what's wrong?'" he muttered angrily "'what's wrong?'" his voice rising "Ed" Peter began, Edmund silenced him with a glare "you've been gone for seven years Al" he turned to Alison "seven, how do you think we all felt?" his voice soft but still angry and sad "well I'm sorry but I didn't want to go back I loved this place I still do and I love you Edmund" she said quietly "I'm sorry" he said "I know it's not your fault I just missed you, we all did" she smiled at him and he smiled back all traces of anger gone. Peter, Susan and Lucy stared at the both of them warily wondering if the shouting had actually ceased, when they were sure they relaxed. Alison stood awkwardly in front of him not sure what to do or say until she suddenly ran forward her feet taking over, bowling into Edmund and putting her arms around him. He put his arms around her after he recovered from his initial shock "aw" Lucy cooed. She ran forward and embraced them both, Susan and Peter followed soon after and they all hugged tightly in a happy reunion.

They stayed embraced for a long while, when they came apart Susan asked "Alison do you want your old room back?" Alison turned to her "oh I would love that thank you" Edmund took her arm "I'll escort you even though you know the way" he grinned Alison nodded at that and they went out of the room and into the long corridor, "what did you do after you left Narnia?" Edmund asked quietly Alison looked to him "I left school at seventeen and went to college" she told him "what went on in Narnia?" Edmund didn't say anything for a moment then he said "war, agreements, disagreements and the like" he grimaced "the nightmares that came after those battles" Alison stopped and put a hand on his arm, his eyes were haunted from the past, she kissed his cheek softly and he pulled her into a hug. They made the rest of the journey to Alison's old room, she opened the door it looked the same as before like no-one had touched it. She went over the threshold and Edmund followed her "I, uh didn't let anyone have this room, just in case you came back" Edmund said behind her, she turned around to face him "you did?" she asked, he nodded shyly "that's sweet" she smiled. "There's a dress in the wardrobe, see you later for breakfast" he told her, Alison nodded "thanks, see you later" he nodded and left.

She walked straight over to the wardrobe, opening it and finding a peach dress with big cuffs, her mouth in amazement. She hurriedly put it on, finding the matching shoes and making her way down to the dining hall. Alison curtseyed to the guard and went into the dining hall, smiling a quick apology to the kings and queens seated around the table "hi sorry I'm late" she smiled awkwardly, Peter, who was at the head of the table, shook his head "you're not late, please sit where you like" she curtseyed again and sat-again- next to Edmund, she didn't know if it was on purpose or just fate. They began to eat while exchanging jokes and telling stories. By the end of it they were all happy especially Alison, who was glad she was back in a place that she loved from the bottom of her heart. But she didn't know the future did she?

Author's note:

Ooh what's going to happen next? You'll have to read more to find out! There will be more action soon enough so bear with! Please keep reading and reviewing guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia just my characters.

Author's note: Oh my gosh who watched the Catching Fire trailer I know it came out a while ago depending on where you are but still who's excited for the movie? I am haha. Well anyway in this chapter there will be more action, rivalries and things. If you have an idea I would love to hear it and I will try to fit it in with the plot and the way this story goes. Anyway back to the story.

After breakfast Edmund went out to go hunting. He took his good friend Leroy with him. "See you later ok?" said Edmund to Alison. "Ok love you." Leroy was staring at Alison. Nobody noticed. Not even Alison. Edmund and Leroy saddled their horses and galloped off leaving Alison alone in the courtyard; she stood alone for a moment then went to join the two queens and the High king inside. As she walked she adjusted her dress which had moved about while she had been in the courtyard. As she went past the library she paused, changing her mind she went inside. Alison looked around; she had wanted to catch up on Narnia's history for some time now so she grabbed a book off the shelf and absentmindedly began sifting through it. After a while something caught her eye; it was about the four kings and queens and how they had reined like an autobiography. So she sat down and began reading she didn't know how long she had been sitting there until a hand was placed on her shoulder. Startled Alison looked up: it was Edmund's friend Leroy "I am sorry I startled you Madam, but everyone is looking for you, you have been gone for quite some time" he explained. For a moment she looked at him completely confused then she exclaimed "oh dear I have? Oh goodness I didn't realize" she jumped up to put the book back but Leroy stopped her "I shall tell the others I found you, you may go back to your reading do not worry about a thing milady" Alison let out a sigh of relief, why was he so kind to her? He didn't even know her. "Well thank you very much how long have you been hunting for?" she asked, he thought about that for a moment before replying "a couple of hours milady" Alison nodded and was about to sit back down before she paused and said "please could you call me Alison, no formalities please" Leroy bowed and replied "of course mil- I mean Alison, but of course you must call me Leroy in return" she curtseyed in return "of course" she said trying to keep her face straight as he was making it hard for her not to laugh, her mouth twitched at the corners as the awkward silence went on. After a while she couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing which she quickly suppressed "I am so very sorry that was rude of me" she said shyly "no worries Alison" he chuckled he then said "I must go, I hope to see you another time my lady" he took Alison's hand, kissed it and was gone.

Alison couldn't quite apprehend what had just happened but as soon as she snapped out of her daze she was no longer interested in the book and she put it back. She decided to go and find the kings and queens herself so she smoothed down her dress and hurried out of the library.

Alison walked down the corridor passing many creatures but seeing no sign of the kings and queens. Then as she turned the corner she spotted Lucy speaking to a faun a worried look on her face "Lucy" Alison called, Lucy whipped around and joy filled her features as she spotted her friend. She was about to run when she remembered the faun, Lucy mumbled something to him then turned and ran to Alison as the faun trotted away "Alison where have you been?" she said almost adopting the same tone Susan used when she was scolding her siblings. Alison looked at her in confusion "didn't Leroy tell you where I was he said he would" she said then to answer Lucy's question "I was in the library sorry" Lucy sighed "we thought you had got into danger Edmund, Peter and some others have gone out looking for you, come on" she said grabbing Alison's hand "let's go and find Susan" and they hurried off to find Susan.

They found Susan in the gardens with a few creatures helping her, looking around. "Su" Lucy called her sister, the dark haired queen looked up at her younger sisters voice "look who I found" by this time all of the creatures had looked up and had now started cheering when they saw who Lucy was with, Alison felt herself blush as the creatures came up to them followed by Susan "where have you been Al?" Susan asked Alison sighed "Leroy was said he would tell you and I was in the library" Susan didn't say anything for a long moment then she said "Leroy?" she looked confused and Alison wondered why "yes Edmund went out hunting with him this morning" she said, Susan raised an eyebrow then Lucy shouted "oh you mean Leroid" Susan's confusion was then gone from her pretty face "oh yes Leroid" but Alison shook her head "no he told me his name was Leroy, and anyway where is he now?" that was when the girls actually looked around "I'm not sure" Lucy shrugged. Before any further discussion could be made a trumpet sounded, signaling the troops had returned home. They all ran towards the gate as they came closer they could see that the man Alison had seen earlier -Leroy- was there. Alison, not even acknowledging anyone else, marched straight up to Leroy "Why didn't you inform Queen Lucy and queen Susan of my whereabouts like you said you would and just let them worry AND when I mention your name they don't know who you are and that your real name is actually Leroid?" he didn't say anything just stared innocently at her. Narnians had crowded around them now, muttering to each other "what's going on?" came Peter's voice as he came towards them followed by Edmund, Alison explained what had happened earlier, with her conversation with Leroy and her conversation with Susan and Lucy. When she had finished Peter didn't say anything for a while and nobody said anything, Peter kept his face blank throughout though Alison tried to see what he was thinking. Eventually he spoke "Leroid or Leroy whatever your name is, why did you not inform my sisters of Lady Alison's whereabouts? Also why did you tell her a different name?" Leroy jumped down from his horse and came up to Peter "I didn't tell her a different name I told you a different name" he put up a hand before Peter could argue "because I remember her from when I was younger and this mysterious girl comes into Narnia, I was at the ball when I saw her" he was looking at Alison now as she felt herself blush in embarrassment under his gaze "I've got to admit I wanted to know who she was and where she came from like a lot of people did" he continued "and now I am trying to as I've got my chance" he looked innocently down at his feet "ok Leroy" Edmund said "we shall sort this out together come with me and you to Al" Edmund took her hand as he led her out of the crowd with Leroy. They all went straight to Edmund's study where he told Leroy to sit on his chair so he didn't get up to any trouble "what's your problem?" Edmund asked as he stood, arms crossed over Leroy; "why would I have a problem friend?" he asked innocently. Alison couldn't say anything though she wished she could, "just answer me, what is your problem?" Edmund repeated, this time Leroy stood up "you are my good friend" he whispered in Edmund's face, he smirked as Edmund's face blanched. Alison had never seen him like this before so she stepped forward "what do you want Leroy?" Leroy laughed "why you of course"!

Author's note: Okay there was more action in this chapter I hope you liked it. Anyway I would like to thank WafflelovesCheese for the help in this chapter. So thanks! Also please read and review, please make my day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's note: Hi guys hope you liked the last chapter next weekend I'm going on holiday though it's only for a few days so just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

Alison couldn't say anything, every time she opened her mouth no sound came out. Edmund didn't say anything either he just stood there gaping. The man before them just laughed in their faces "aren't you going to say anything for your lover King Edmund?" he sneered, Edmund didn't say anything for a moment then he shook his head "look you just leave her alone ok just because you can't get a girl yourself doesn't mean you can go around and have any girl that takes your fancy" Edmund growled angrily. Leroy blinked in surprise and flushed in anger, even Alison was shocked Edmund had never spoke to anyone without respect before. Leroy opened his mouth, closed it then turned around, opened the door and slammed it behind him as he stormed out. Alison stared at Edmund "what was all that about?" she asked, Edmund stared at her "what do you mean 'what was all that about?'?" he yelled "he was onto you don't you think that's a funny way of saying thank you?" Alison rose an eyebrow "not by humiliating people, no I really don't think that's the way you tell people to back off nicely" Edmund crossed his arms over his chest "well I'm sorry but I don't think he deserves respect" Alison came around in front of him "remember when you told me everyone deserves respect? No? Well I do, you told me in a lot of detail what you learnt over the years about respect" and with that she walked out also.

Alison stormed out of the room in a huff, why did he think that Leroy didn't deserve respect even though he himself had told her that everyone deserves respect. She went out into the courtyard to find Leroy saddling a horse near the stables "Leroy" she called, picking up her dress she ran to him "I'm sorry about just now it isn't his fault he's just… protective" Leroy surprised her by smiling "I know I would have done the same I suppose" Alison grinned then she looked down at the horse "are you going riding? Could I come with you?" Leroy nodded "sure" before he could get on his horse she stopped him "only if you promise not to get up to anything" Leroy put his hand over his heart "promise" Alison searched in eyes and found only truth so she took his outstretched hand once he was on the horse, and got on behind him.

Once they had gotten passed the guards they rode through the forest, through the trees and over logs. Eventually they slowed to a stop; Leroy was looking into the trees ahead. Alison tried to see what he was looking at but couldn't see anything so she asked him "what are you looking at?" he didn't answer just put up his hand to tell her to be quiet a moment. After a few minutes he sighed and looked back at her "I think there is a deer or something and I think it is a dumb deer" he raised an eyebrow leaving the question unspoken, Alison stared down at her lap: it wasn't in her nature to kill animals even if they weren't talking animals but she just wouldn't kill it would she. So she looked up and forced a smile, she unsheathed her dagger and showed it to him "okay but I can't kill it" she said quietly, putting away her dagger. Leroy shook his head "you don't have to, I will make sure it is a non-talking deer" he took the reins and rode off.

After about half an hour of tracking the deer stopped in a clearing, Leroy stopped the horse, got down and tied the reins to a tree nearby. Alison jumped down as Leroy unsheathed his sword, by now the deer had begun grazing and had not seen Leroy and Alison yet. So Leroy began to creep closer, slowly careful not to break any twigs. Alison hung back staying next to the tree the horse was tied to. Now Leroy was almost upon the deer edging closer every second, neither of them dared breathe. A few minutes later Leroy turned back to Alison, he covered his eyes with his hands telling her to do just that. All she heard once her hands were over her eyes was a sickening thump as the deer hit the ground.

Alison lowered her hands shakily from her eyes; the deer lay on the ground and above it stood Leroy. He was sweating, the sword bloody in his hand "it is over" he croaked obviously horrified by what he had done, "I noticed" Alison sighed staring down at the body; "we should go" she began to back away but paused when Leroy hadn't moved; "what is it?" she asked but he had the faraway look in his eye and wouldn't answer. Before she could ask again there were shouts in the distance; "we have to go" Leroy said, taking her arm "oh so now you snap out of it" Alison muttered under her breath, and then she looked around "where are we anyway?" Leroy didn't answer, just kept going towards the horse. Leroy pushed Alison ahead of him, she climbed the horse first and then he climbed in front of her. He then cut the rope that tied them to the tree with the sword, he sheathed it then said "I think we've somehow gone over a border that was left unguarded but now the guards have seen us" and he rode off quickly.

Alison clutched onto the back of his clothes tightly, eventually she plucked up the courage to look behind her; the guards were almost upon them "they're gaining" she shouted Leroy looked back, noticed them, then urged the horse to go faster. Suddenly a horse appeared in front of them, to avoid crashing into it Leroy pulled the horse to the left but another horse appeared there, the same on the right. Looking behind them, the guards were there also- they were trapped.

Author's note: At the weekend I will be going on holiday for a few days so I will not be able to post after this so I hope you enjoy this chapter.


End file.
